


Red Wedding Savior

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: What if Brienne saved Cat from the Red Wedding?





	Red Wedding Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joan_of_Arc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/gifts).



On her travels she heard a group whisper about something involving the Starks. Being the sworn sword to Lady Catelyn, it became her business to know. She only had to apply the smallest amount of her force to pull one of the men outside of the confines of his traveling companions and get him to talk.

What Brienne heard she had not expected. Robb Stark's marriage to the woman who was not his betrothed was going to cause him trouble in his arrangement with House Frey. From what this man had told her, all the Starks that were meeting up with House Frey, were to be killed. She knew one of the Starks that would be in attendance was Catelyn. If no one else, Brienne would save her, or die trying.

  
She traveled alone to where this alleged slaughter would be taking place. They'd have guards, but she'd find a way in. The guards were luckily occupied making sure no one got out, rather than paying attention to anyone that wanted in. It was already chaos, so, as she killed two guards to get in, she kept a close eye out for Catelyn. Thankfully, she was rather close by, so it shouldn't be too difficult for her to reach her. Getting her to safety was another question, but she'd just have to go one step at a time and keep careful watch.  


When she was close to ten feet from where Lady Catelyn stood, a man had swooped in behind Catelyn and held a knife to her throat. In a few brisk movements Brienne closed the remaining distance between her and them. He hadn't seen her approach, so when she held her sword against his back, he tensed.

  
"Unhand the Lady Stark and I may show you mercy," she hissed in his ear.

  
"What makes you think you're faster than me," he challenged.

  
"You didn't see me coming, did you?" The man remained silent and motionless. This told Brienne she was about to get her way. "Good. Now, I'm going to back us up close to the wall and that's where you'll let her go. Am I clear?" For emphasis, she pressed the blade harder against his back. He nodded, and they snuck back to the edge of all the chaos, where it wasn't likely that they'd be noticed.

  
He hesitated, but kept his word, probably deciding it was best not to challenge her. He let Catelyn go and Brienne scooped her up in her arms and fled, using the same door she entered from as to hopefully avoid anyone stopping her.

  
Once they were outside she helped Catelyn onto her horse, telling her she'd catch up to her. Meanwhile, Brienne would wait for cover of darkness to follow, just in case she'd been spotted rescuing Catelyn. When darkness fell and what would be known as the red wedding had ended, Brienne headed off in search of Catelyn.

  
It was near dawn when she had been able to catch up to where Catelyn had set up camp for the night. Brienne stayed near her as she slept and watched over her until she woke.

"Brienne," Catelyn said quietly. Brienne went over to her in a second. "They've killed my family."

  
"My lady, there is still Sansa and Arya. I will find them and bring them home to you. I swear it."

  
A couple of tears had fallen on Catelyn's cheeks, but she smiled. Her girls were still out there, and if she had any hope of anyone finding them it would be Brienne she trusted with the job. Catelyn rested her hands on Brienne's face and gave her a kiss. "Thank you," she said.


End file.
